Unity
by Lindsey Dylan
Summary: .:The Legend of Korra:. When one part of a nation suffers, then the whole nation suffers- not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. Kuvira's intentions were good, but the circumstances... they were not so good. However, now it's your turn to make things rights. Hopefully, you'll think of a different approach and finally mend the torn seams.
1. Mend the Seams

**Hey, guys! Welcome to another one of my stories! Some of you may have read the summary and you're probably thinking "This story might be as bad the summary, but I'm just going to read it anyways". I know I'm bad at summaries, but I do promise that this story will not be cringe-worthy... at least I hope. Anyways, obviously this will take place years (approximately 3-4 years) after the events of Book 4. Korra still hasn't returned from her little vacation into the Spirit World and people believe that she's starting to neglect them and her duties as the Avatar. The Earth Kingdom, especially Republic, is still in the process of healing, both emotionally and physically, after the end of Kuvira's tyranny. A lot of changes, a lot of unhappy people, a lot of rebellions/riots, etc. You can imagine what I probably have in mind. **

**Subplots revolve around Korra's mixed feelings about Asami, Korra deciding between Asami and Mako, Asami probably being swept off her feet by a handsome -*cough* totally hot *cough*- Fire Nation prince/General of the United Forces (bet you can't guess who though), Bolin's life as a husband, father, and actor (because I can totally imagine him going after a career in the mover industry since it benefited him so much in Book Two), and a little problem between Jinora and Kai (don't worry, it's not a breakup or anything like that). A lot of drama, but a lot more focus on the main plot. It eventual all becomes intertwine as the plot progresses though. I'll make it work, you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR ITS CHARACTERS IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM AT ALL!**

_**~Unity~**_

* * *

_**~PROLOGUE~**_

* * *

She opened her eyes and yawned. She stared up at the clear blue sky, watching a few spirits soar. The woman shivered, goose bumps forming the dark skin of her arms, as a cool breeze ran across the lush meadow. She simply laid there, surrounded by purple flowers, with her arms behind her head. "There you are."

The woman quickly sat up, suddenly surprised, and looked behind her. She ran her fingers through her medium-length dark brown hair as her eyes were greeted by a somewhat plump old man with a silver beard. "Hello, Iroh." She smiled. The woman moved to get up and was soon towering over the man.

"I was worried when you didn't show up for tea." Iroh smiled back. "I should have known that you were probably taking a nap."

"I'm sorry." She looked down at the ground sheepishly.

"Don't be." Iroh stated.

"I can't explain it, but, ever since I arrived, it felt like a weight was lifted off my chest." The woman commented. "I'm just able to... forget and relax. Sometimes I wish it could be like this every day in the real world."

"The Spirit World is definitely a relaxing place, whether you're stressed or trying to run away from painful memories." Iroh explained. "Even in times of uncertainty, the Spirit World is capable of clearing away the thickest of fogs and putting the mind back at ease."

"I wish I could stay here forever." She sighed delightful, smiling sadly. She lowered back down to the ground and simply sat, watching the flowers dance with the wind.

"You are the Avatar, you cannot forgo your duties." Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder and took a seat next to her. "The world needs the Avatar to guide it and bring hope when all seems lost. If the world didn't need you, then that defeats the purpose of your existence."

"I know." She replied. "I... I'm just nervous. I've been gone for so long. Once again, I've abandoned my people and who knows what has happened in the past four years!"

"There is nothing wrong with taking some time off to recompose yourself, Korra." Iroh assured her. "Your friend had left a long time ago because she had already dealt with her problems. You, on the other hand... You struggled. You suffered, only to recover and shortly go through more suffering."

"I-I don't know, it might not seem like a lot... but four years is way too long to be gone." Korra ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "What should I do?"

"Don't ask me." Iroh shrugged. "The decision is yours, not mine. Asking for my thoughts would be like me providing an answer for you, instead of you coming to one yourself. Just ask yourself this question: Are you ready to go back?"

Korra paused, her body stiffening. She rubbed the back of the neck with her hand and shrugged. "I think I am, but I'm more worried about what will happen when I do go back." Korra replied honestly.

"We cannot predetermine our destinies." He stated. "If we could... I would have had a lot more happier moments in my days. You'll eventually learn that some things are better off unknown until they are meant to happen."

Iroh stood up, cracking his back with a groan. "Are you OK?" Korra looked at him with concern.

"I'm fine, but it is you who I worry about." Iroh smiled. "I sense a lot of uncertainty within you, but something tells it doesn't have to do with the events that might occur."

"It's just- I don't know what to _do_ when I get back." Korra groaned in frustration. "Republic City was in pretty bad shape when I left, I can only imagine what it'll be like now."

"Seems like you've figured it out for yourself." Iroh stated.

"What?" Korra blinked in confusion.

"When one part of a nation suffers, then the whole nation suffers- not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well." He explained. "The Earth Kingdom needs your help to unite it once again."

"That had been Kuvira's goal in the first place." Korra grimaced.

"Kuvira's intentions were good, but the circumstances... they were not so good." He said. "However, now it's your turn to make things rights. Hopefully, you'll think of a different approach and finally mend the torn seams."

"Thank you, Iroh, you've been such great help ever since I arrived... I don't know how to repay you for the advice you've given me." Korra smiled.

"I think you've covered it by being a wonderful guest; it's been an honor serving you, Avatar Korra." Iroh smiled back. "Although, perhaps, you'll come by and visit me every now and then. It does get quite lonely here and I deeply enjoy your company."

_I was kind of lonely after Asami left,_Korra pondered as Iroh left her side to return to his tea shop. She looked around to find Iroh had truly left and sighed. Korra got up from the ground and brought her backpack onto her shoulders. She began walking, suddenly consumed by her thoughts. _The press will be all over my sudden return like when Naga gets a new toy to play with._

_**If you don't show your face sooner or later, the people will begin to think that you've disappeared like the Avatar Aang disappeared during most of the Hundred Year War. They need you. Avatars don't take vacations.**_

_But does "sooner" have to be now? I'm sure the world wouldn't mind if I stay in the Spirit World a little longer. I mean, technically, you're kind of late. _

_**Well, better late than never.**_

_Never late is better. Just imagine all the criticism you'll face when you suddenly show up if things turn out to be worse than what you've imagined._

**_You're being selfish. Don't you want to see your friends and family? Don't you feel bad for worrying them to death?_**

_Well... yes, but-_

**_Now you're making excuses. It's time for you to go back. Unfortunately for you, you're the Avatar and that means you're always needed for one reason or another. Imagine all the utter chaos and destruction that have happened while you were gone. Don't you want to catch up on what's been happening with everything? Your friends? Family?_**

Before Korra even knew it, she was standing right before the Spirit Portal. Her palms were suddenly clammy as she wiped them on the sides of her pants and gulped silently. She sighed shakily, finally coming to her decision. "Republic City, get ready to welcome back the Avatar." She muttered to herself as she slowly stepped into the light, feeling it's warm, pulsating glow wash over her. Korra closed her eyes to soak in the sensations.

* * *

**OK, so I think the prologue went pretty well. Hopefully, Korra and Iroh weren't OOC, but I wouldn't be able to tell because I'm a little biased -*cough* major understatement *cough*- when it comes to my stories or just writing in general. Anyways, thanks to everyone for reading. Criticism is always welcomed and very much appreciated; flames, however, aren't. Have any questions, feel free to ask! I'll be more than happy to answer any. R&amp;R! See ya!**

**_~L. Dylan~_**

**Goal: 5-10 Reviews (please)**

**(P.S.- I'll be doing little "Question of the Day" thingies and prizes will be range from an excerpt of a future chapter to one-shots/drabbles dedicated to whoever gives the correct answer. Now, I officially, bid everyone _adieu_.)**


	2. Changes

**Hey,**** guys! Thanks so much for reviewing the previous chapter, it really means a lot to me that you all liked my story so far! Hopefully, this continues to go well.**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA OR ITS CHARACTERS IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM AT ALL!**

_**~Unity~**_

* * *

_**~CHAPTER 1~**_

* * *

Korra's blue eyes fluttered open. Slowly, she stepped out on the base of the portal, trudging over the vines that laid scattered all over the ground. Korra gazed all around, shivering when a cold breeze ran by. She rubbed her hands at her arms. Republic City was hardly any different from how she last remembered it. Sure, there construction sites all over, but Republic City was suddenly like a ghost town. There wasn't a single person in sight. A few buildings that were destroyed four years ago were replaced by much better, newer ones. However, there was still much of the city that still needed repair. Korra took the time to stop and look at the sky, noting how the sun wasn't even close to rising yet. She figured that people were probably still asleep, explaining why the city was so empty. Korra continued to venture further into what was left of Republic City.

She never took the time to see the damages for herself, but she was doing it now and she didn't like what she saw so far. A lot of the rubble hadn't been cleared away. Despite all the repairs that had made, there was obviously still a lot more that had to be done. "W-Wow... I never really noticed how much was lost during that fight." Korra told herself. "It's so depressing... I knew I shouldn't have come back."

She walked all over until she arrived at where the docks used to be and sat, looking out into Yue Bay. Everything that had happened in the past suddenly became a like haunting memory, though Korra could easily recall all the good times she had. She would never forget. Just as Korra began to blame herself, a light in the distance caught her eye. It was coming from a piece of land further out in the bay. "Tenzin?" Korra perked up a bit and got up. With her waterbending, Korra produced hopped onto a gigantic wave and began rushing toward the island.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise up in the sky when Korra arrived on Air Temple Island. She hopped off her wave and stood on the small beach at the edge of the island. She walked along the mountain path, taking her time to get to her destined location. She knew she had arrived when the ground had change from dirt to stone. She made her way across a pavilion decorated by an array of blue and gold swirls. Finally, she stood before a house and made a fist. Her knuckles hovered over the door, as if hesitant to knock. _Should I?_ Korra pondered. She pulled her hand back, only to just go back and knock on the wood. No answer. Korra went to go knock again before the door opened up to reveal a lanky boy with dark brown hair and gray eyes. "Korra?" He blinked.

"Hey, Meelo." Korra gave him a small smile. He briefly stepped aside as Korra walked in before shutting the door and making sure it was locked. He tackled the older woman into a hug, making Korra laugh as she ruffled his hair. "You've definitely grown up."

"Why were you gone for so long?" He asked with a sad look on his face. "Didn't you like us anymore?"

"Of course I still you like you, buddy." Korra explained to him as best as she could. "I just needed some time for myself."

"OK." Meelo nodded in understanding. Korra cleared her throat and regain her composure.

"Do you know where your dad is?" She asked.

"He and Jinora are having a fight in his study, Mom's trying to calm them down before they wake the _entire_ island up." Meelo stated. "Ikki's been trying to listen in."

"What are they fighting about?" Korra raised an eyebrow. Meelo shrugged.

"Beats me, I'm too cool to care about that stuff anymore." Meelo replied before he took off into Tenzin's kitchen. Korra sighed. She started walking down the hall of doors. The further she walked, the more she could hear yelling and arguing. She spotted a girl standing outside one of the doors, which was left ajar. "Ikki?" Korra placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, making the latter nearly jump out of her skin and scream.

"Korra!" Ikki squealed in delight as silently as she could. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see your dad." Korra replied. "I already saw Meelo. He said that Jinora and your dad are fighting?"

"Yeah." Ikki nodded.

"Well, what about?" Korra said.

"Jinora and Kai are getting married." Ikki whispered. "Daddy doesn't approve because Jinora's only eighteen. Mom just went in not too long ago."

"That's great!" Korra smiled. However, her smile turned into a frown as a thought came upon her. "Ikki, do you know where my friends are?"

Ikki nodded. Korra sighed. "So far, the Dragon Flats borough is the only place in Republic City that has been completely rebuilt aside from the Pro-Bending Arena, the Republic City Police Station, and the Sato Estate." She hissed. "Bolin has been living there after he started starring in more movers. He married Opal and I think they have two kids already or something. Mako, I think, is either living with Bolin or in his private office at the police department again. Asami _was _living with us on the island until she moved back into her mansion about a year ago. "

"Where were they staying before?" Korra said.

"Here." Ikki replied without even batting an eye. "By the way, you can go inside now. They stopped fighting."

"Thanks, Ikki." Korra nodded as the teen walked away from the door and left. Korra let out a shaky sigh as she wiped her clammy hands on the sides of her pants. Her knuckles rapped at the door and Korra could hear shuffling.

"Come in, please." Korra heard Tenzin's old voice say. Korra nodded to nowhere, as she slowly pushed the door open.

"Tenzin?" Korra said meekly as she poke her head into the room, finding Tenzin with his arms around his wife and eldest child in an embrace. He looked as if he was about to cry, though he was smiling warmly. His teary gaze suddenly became overjoyed as he and his wife greeted the Avatar with a hug, which Korra returned. His daughter, Jinora, soon greeted Korra with a much looser hug of her own.

"Korra, it's so good to see you." Pema commented.

"It truly is." Tenzin agreed. "I was beginning to worry when I didn't hear from you."

"I'm sorry, it seems I have a habit of doing that." Korra hung her head low in shame.

"All that matters now is that you're OK." Tenzin stated, keeping a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll whip up something to eat." Pema added. "You must be _hungry."_

"Thank you, Pema." Korra smiled gratefully as Pema left the study for the kitchen. Shortly after Pema left, a knock at Tenzin's door caught their attention.

"Jinora?"

A young green-eyed man with slicked black hair walked into Tenzin's study with a boy following behind him and a younger boy hanging off his arm. He froze in his spot, gaping at the Avatar. "Bolin!" Korra grinned. The man grinned back and rushed to scoop her up into a tight hug. "Bo, can't _breathe!"_

"Sorry, it's just that it's so good to see you." Bolin put Korra back down. "You know... because you've been gone for a while... and I haven't seen you since Varrick's wedding... and you just came back, which is great! Not that I didn't miss you, because I totally did."

"I get it, Bo." Korra laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off the kids for training." Bolin said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"They're airbenders?" Korra blinked.

"No, well, my man Ling is." Bolin ruffled the older boy's hair. "Jiro is an earthbender... like me."

"Oh, well, that's great." Korra smiled weakly.

"I'll be happy to take Ling now, Bolin." Jinora stated.

"Listen to Master Tenzin and Aunt Jinora... Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Bolin called after his sons as they followed Jinora and Tenzin. Korra could hear Jinora giggle and Tenzin sigh. She laughed.

"It's so good to see you, Bo." Korra commented.

"It's good to see you, too." Bolin said. "Mako and I thought you probably weren't coming back... you know, because we didn't see you for four years..."

"I... just had a lot on my mind that I needed to clear up." Korra sighed. "It's been rough."

"I know what you mean." Bolin agreed. "Things haven't been so great after you left."

"What do you mean?" Korra narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"You know, I really have to get over to the set." Bolin stated.

"Bolin-"

"Later, Korra!" Bolin quickly left. Korra groaned in frustration.

* * *

"So, Kai and Jinora are getting married?" Korra wiggled an eyebrow as she approached Tenzin, who trying to keep Bolin's youngest son out of trouble. The airbending master nodded, sighing wistfully.

"How did you find out?" Tenzin asked, keeping an eye on the small child from a good distance as he played with some lemurs and a few spirits.

"Ikki was eavesdropping." Korra grinned.

"Of course she was." Tenzin sighed. "Everything's been cleared up though. I still can't believe that my little girl has grown into such a beautiful, bright young woman, and a soon-to-be married one at that. They really grow up so fast."

"I know, it's seem just yesterday she was helping me defeat Unavaatu and saving me from Zaheer." Korra sighed. "It's funny how things have yet again changed in my absence. Speaking of which... Bolin and I were talking before, but he started acting all strange and then he left."

"What were you talking about?" Tenzin quirked an eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know." Korra replied. "He only told me about how bad things got while I was gone."

Tenzin was silently, watching his eldest daughter help correct the stances of her students. Korra kept staring at the older man, sighing impatiently.

"Tenzin!" Korra snapped. However, Tenzin seemed to be ignoring her. "Why does everyone have to hide stuff from me?"

"Korra, I'm sorry if it seems like that, but you just got back and we don't want you to stress." Tenzin said calmly. "If you must know, there a few riots here and there but-"

"Wait- _What?_" Korra spluttered. "_Riots? _Why didn't he tell me?"

"For this exact reason." Tenzin replied. "You tend to get in over your head whenever something terrible occurs."

"How have you been handling it?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, at first... but things have been getting out of hand lately." Tenzin shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Getting out of hand how?" Korra narrowed her eyes.

"I mean, there were attacks on some of us-"

"Who?" Korra asked.

"Anyone you've associated with." Tenzin stated. Korra's eyes widened as she groaned loudly in frustration. "Bolin, Mako, Asami, Dad, me, Lin..."

"I can't believe you weren't going to tell me!" Korra exclaimed incredulously. "Were the others even going to tell me?"

"To be honest, we didn't even count on your return." Tenzin replied honestly. "We were going to just deal with the matter ourselves."

"Do you at least know who's been behind all this?" Korra asked.

"... Not exactly, but Mako and Lin are working on it." He shook his head. Korra sighed in defeat. "Korra, please, relax. We've been doing fine-"

"You've had your life threatened and you're telling me that you're doing _fine?"_ Korra blinked. Tenzin didn't reply. "No, that is not fine. I don't care, I'm not going to wait until another assault happens just to spring back into action. I'm taking care of this _now._"

"How do you plan on doing that if _you _don't even know the full details yourself?" Tenzin pointed out. Korra fell silent, knowing that Jinora definitely made a good argument.

"You're right, I'll be more patient." Korra sighed. She looked onto the pavilion as Jinora was giving praises to a few of her students. Korra watched as Bolin's four-year-old son mastered each maneuver with ease. "How is he?"

"Ling?" Tenzin asked. Korra nodded. "He's such a sweet little boy, a little goofy like Meelo... but Bolin's son. I can tell he's scared though. Ling's very perceptive for a child his age. Then again, Jinora was always well-aware of everything when she was his age as well."

"Poor kid." Korra shook her head sullenly.

I'm sure that no one meant any harm." Tenzin said. "With the expansion of the city still in process and everything else that's been going on lately, we forget all about it."

Korra smiled as Bolin's youngest son scampered over to them. Tenzin bent down to pick the toddler up. He grimaced when Jiro touched his hands with his sticky little hands. "You'd think that I, being a father of four, would get used to all this stickiness." Tenzin stated. Korra couldn't help but laugh. However, it ended abruptly when she cleared her throat.

"I know that I said I would drop the subject, but..." Korra trailed off. "It kinda makes me wonder if anyone was going to say something to be me about this, but I guess it's OK. I mean, it's not like it won't _hurt _my feelings or anything."

"Korra, I'm sure that no one meant any harm." Tenzin said. "With the expansion of the city still in process and everything else that's been going on lately, we forget all about it."

"I guess that's true, but I just hate feeling so out of the loop." Korra replied. "I was in the Spirit World for so long that I guess I lost track of the time. Now, I have to work to get caught up with everything that's been happening in the world so far."

"Checking in with your friends might be a good way to start." Tenzin suggested. Korra couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Mako and Asami again.

"You know, you might be right." Korra agreed.

* * *

"Republic City Police Department, please state your emergency." Mako said as professionally as he could into the phone.

"Hey, bro, it's Bolin."

"Bolin?" Mako sighed in frustration. "I thought I told you not to call unless you actually had an emergency."

"But I do have an emergency this time, I promise!" Bolin replied.

"Did something happen to Opal or the kids?" Mako asked.

"First, let me say that I'm touched that you're concerned about the well-being your nephews and sister-in-law." Bolin commented.

"Of course I'd be concerned, why wouldn't- Never mind, just tell what happened." Mako sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"OK, I know you're not going to believe me but-"

"Bo, I've told you this once and I'll tell you this again, there is no purple-striped platypus-bear in your living room so stop with the cactus juice." Mako deadpanned.

"What?" Bolin said. "No, that's not it. I just saw Korra not too long ago."

"Where?" Mako asked, suddenly perking up with interest.

"Air Temple Island, when I was dropping off Ling for his usual airbending lessons." Bolin replied. "She was with Tenzin and Jinora."

"Are you sure it was Korra?" Mako raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure." Bolin hissed. "The lady looked like Korra, dressed like Korra, _sounded_ like Korra... No doubt, it was definitely _Korra."_

Just then there was a knock at the door. Mako held the phone against his chest, preventing his younger brother from hearing anything. He stood up and brushed off his pants, getting the wrinkles out of his uniform. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Mako?" The voice on the other side said timidly. "I-It's Korra. I'm back."

Mako's gold eyes widened. He immediately reached for the phone and quickly picked up it back up. "Bo, I gotta let you go, Korra's here." Mako stated before he hung up the call. He cleared his throat. "Come in."

Slowly, the door opened. A dark-skinned woman walked in, dressed from head-to-toe in Water Tribe garb. Her blue eyes were definitely familiar. "Hi, Mako." She greeted the detective softly with a small smile.

"Hey, Korra." He greeted back, albeit a rather bit awkwardly. They stood in silence, soaking in the other's appearance. Korra definitely seemed at peace, yet a bit out of place. "It's... good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too." She said in return. "You definitely look a lot older than I remember, no offense."

"It must be the gray hairs." He shrugged. "Being a detective can be stressful sometimes."

"I can imagine." Korra commented. "So... how's it been?"

"It's been good." He replied. "There's been a few disturbances, but nothing Lin and the other cops couldn't handle."

"I know, Tenzin told me about what's been going on lately." Korra stated. "I'm sorry for being gone for so long."

"It's fine, you really needed a break anyway." Mako said. "So did you really come here to talk or did you want to get caught up?"

"A little bit of both, actually." Korra replied.

"So let's get started then." He nodded, pulling up a seat for the Avatar.

* * *

"How long has he been in there?" Korra asked. She stared at the man who was being interrogated by Lin Beifong. They were separated by one-way glass. Korra and Mako could see the man, but not vice versa.

"A week," Mako sighed.

"He still hasn't cracked?" Korra's eyes widened.

"He says that revealing any sort of information about this organization or whatever is an act of treason, punishable by death." Mako rolled his eyes. "Apparently, all members were coerced into swearing an oath of secrecy and allegiance though. We've already offered to place him and his family in a safe-house under police protection, relocate them somewhere else and get them all new identities, but he still refuses to cooperate."

"Must be some organization if they had to _force_ their members to pledge their allegiance and keep all this on the down-low." Korra commented. "When did they start attacking?"

"Weeks after you and Asami left for the Spirit World." Mako stated. "Ling and Jiro were already asleep, Bolin and Opal were finally relaxing. Bolin hears something like a gas leak, calls the police department, and immediately gets his entire family out. Apparently, either Bolin or Opal had triggered a bomb filled with poisonous gas that was found hidden their kitchen. Attack number two occurred three days after the first. Jinora and Kai had just moved into a house together on Air Temple Island. Kai reported the ground shaking while he and Jinora were sleeping. As he and Jinora were leaving, their house is blown up."

"How many more attacks are there?" Korra asked.

"A lot, I could make a list that could go on and on." Mako sighed.

"Which is the most recent?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It happened a week ago, involving our guest of honor over there." Mako stated. "Asami was returning from a dinner with the General of the Unite Forces. She said that she felt like someone was following her, so she got in her mansion as quickly as she could. The perp broke in through a window from the third floor. Asami heard and kept herself locked up in a room beneath her office. Police arrived at the scene about half an hour later, where they found that guy trying to make an escape."

"Was she alright?" Korra asked.

"She was fine." Mako stated. "She couldn't do much at the time though, which explains why she had to hide herself. There was a little mishap while she doing a test run with one of Future Industries' latest prototype."

"I think I'm going to go see her then." Korra said. Mako nodded as Korra began to leave and turned his head back to the interrogation room. "Say hi to Beifong for me when you get the chance."

* * *

**(A/N: Go ahead and play the Korrasami theme song now XD)**

The phone rang. Korra silently watched the woman inside the office through the door, which was left ajar. The woman reached over to pick up the phone. "Future Industries, Asami Sato speaking." She said. "How may I help you?"

The woman engaged in a back-and-forth conversation with the person on the other line. It sounded very professional from the way Asami was speaking. When the conversation ended, Asami sighed. She pushed herself out of her chair and walked toward a cabinet. She opened the cabinet, revealing numerous files. However, Asami took out a few and moved back to her desk.

Korra watched as Asami sat back down. Asami had picked up a pen and began filling out the pieces of paper. Korra observed as she finished the current sheet, put it in a pile with the others, reached for another, and started working on that one. It was a whole process. Asami's glasses were practically falling off her face before she elegantly pushed them back. She sat straight, emitting a professional, businesslike vibe. Her face was fixed in pure concentration as she worked on her papers. _Just relax, she's your best friend. She's not going to do anything,_ Korra reassured herself. She let out a shaky sigh in anticipation and straightened up. Korra brought a trembling fist toward the door, her knuckles brushing against the wood. "Come in!"

Korra grabbed the knob and pushed the door open. Her footsteps were muffled by the carpeted floor, the pitter-pattering sound replaced by shuffling. The woman continued to work for a few more minutes until she finally put her pen down and gazed up. It was like she was suddenly frozen in her spot as she looked at the Avatar with wide green eyes. "Korra!" Asami quickly stood up from her seat and walked away from her desk, breaking into a grin. She wrapped her arms around Korra, embracing her tightly for a few seconds before letting go. "It can't believe it. How are you?"

"I'm fine, how about you?" Korra replied. "I heard about what happened."

"Yeah, well, I'm fine now." Asami shrugged. "I've been through worse and far scarier things than a break-in."

"But... this was an attempt on your life." Korra pointed out. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"There was always an attempt on my life whenever I fought beside you." Asami stated. "This isn't any less different than what I went through before. So what happened after I left the Spirit World? You were there for so long that I thought you were just going to live there."

"To be honest, part of me didn't want to come back." Korra replied. "Part of me really just wanted to stay there forever. There was a lot that I had to sort out and I couldn't do that here. Too much distraction and lack of privacy."

"I get what you mean." Asami said. "I still have people coming to question me about my father's death even though that happened four years ago."

"So you're over it?" Korra asked.

"I appreciate what he did for me and I forgave him for all that he had done, so... yeah... I'm over it." Asami replied. "Don't get me wrong though, it still hurts and I can't help but remember every now and then."

"Good," Korra smiled.

"I still can't believe you're here." Asami commented. "It feels like this is all a dream and I'll just wake up and you'll be gone."

"I know, me too." Korra stated. "We have so much to talk about, so much to catch up on."

"Well, why don't we start now?" Asami suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Korra agreed as she moved to the sofa in Asami's office. Asami walked back over to her desk and picked up a silver tray with a tea set. She brought the tray over and placed it onto the coffee table before she took a seat on the sofa next to Korra.

"So tell me..."

* * *

**I'm aware that there's not a lot going on in this chapter except for reunions. However, I plan on taking my time with this. Slow and steady wins the race, as they always say. Things will start building soon, I promise. However, I believe I will start introducing the B-stories in the next chapter. As I've stated before, they are just as important as the main plot because of the end-results. Still not sure what I mean by this? Well, R&amp;R to find out! See ya!**

**_~L. Dylan~_**

**Goal: 15-20 Reviews (please)**


End file.
